


Promise

by Duecalio



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flashback, also absolutely no editing of any kind happened, it is extremely short, just brothers bein bros, pre DMC, they are really just talkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duecalio/pseuds/Duecalio
Summary: Their father had been gone for months now, and if their mother’s behavior was anything to go by, it was unlikely he would be returning anytime soon.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This was just extremely impulsive, I wrote this in maybe 10 minutes. I haven't written anything not school related since the 7th grade... So constructive criticism would be cool. Wrote this because in one of my classes we were talkin about twins.. idk i'll prob redo this so it has some substance

“Do you think dad’s okay?”

It was late, and Dante had crawled in his brothers bed for the fourth night in a row.

“I think so… I hope so..” Vergil whispered.

Dante wriggled into his brothers side, wrapping his arm around his brother’s and sighed. He looked down at his hands, splaying his fingers out and wiggling them in a made up rhythm. Their father had been gone for months now, and if their mother’s behavior was anything to go by, it was unlikely he would be returning anytime soon. Dante turned to Vergil and whispered, “What’re we gonna do without him? What about mom? He’d never leave..”

Vergil shook his head and sat up straight. “He wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t necessary. There were demons chasing him, they would’ve come after us next. He’ll take care of them and come back. He has to.” Vergil said it with conviction. To convince his younger brother and partially to convince himself. “Don’t worry,” he continued, “ I’ll never leave you and mother. Now that it’s just us, we have to train even harder. For mother. For us. So he has us to come back to.”

Dante meet Vergil’s eyes. “You promise?”

Vergil set his jaw, and jerked his head with a little too much effort. “Of course. I’m the eldest. I’m the one responsible now.” Dante tilted his head. With an exhale, Vergil spoke softer, “Plus you’re my brother, and twins stick together.”

They shared a soft smile and for a moment there was silence.

Soon Dante’s face split into a bright grin. He held out his other hand and Vergil was quick to meet it. “Pinky promise! We’ll always be there for each other! Like mom always says.” Vergil met his grin, grasped Dante’s pinky with his own and swore.

“Always.”


End file.
